


You Just Wanted a Perfect Life

by ConvictorKaruma



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Child Neglect, Childhood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, her parents hate her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvictorKaruma/pseuds/ConvictorKaruma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're a perfect family, right? Those words don't mean anything, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Wanted a Perfect Life

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon stuff, her parents were not pleasant people. I don't have much else to add here.

"I don’t want to talk about  _it_ ,” he spat with near disgust at his wife. He didn’t care if the child heard him. Let her hear it. Let her know what a disgrace she was. What a horrible disappointment. A girl as a successor, and a genetic mistake, on top of that? Unacceptable.

"Liu, please. She needs to know she’s loved. You don’t want to end up being one of those awful parents, do you?"

Of course he didn’t. That would be terrible, worse than the albino child was, really. “You shouldn’t have had her,” he grumbled.

The rest of the conversation was too low for Linda to hear. She dare not try to sneak out to hear more, she couldn’t be even more of a disappointment. She loved her parents, she had to! They were her parents, after all. She would become something great, a doctor or a lawyer! She’d make her family proud, maybe then they wouldn’t hide her away from the world. Maybe then she could meet her grandparents. They sounded nice.

 _Click click click_. The sounds of Mom’s heels on the floor. Linda’s eyes shot wide and she scampered back to her bed. She was going to be the perfect daughter. Perfect daughters didn’t eavesdrop, and certainly were never up past bedtime.

"Linda, sweetie? Are you alright?"

The little girl mustered up the best groggy voice she could,  ”Nngh? I’m fine mama…” her voice betrayed her, though. Tears. Her mother could hear them.

"Are you crying, angel? Don’t cry. Mommy and daddy love you very much."

She nodded slowly. Mom and dad loved her. They were a happy family. This was just how it was supposed to be. She’d no reason to cry.

"Tell you what," he mother continued, "We’ll get you a ferret tomorrow, okay? A new friend, would you like that?"

Another nod, more eager. She’d never had a friend before. She didn’t know what a ferret was exactly, but it sounded nice, and a friend sounded even better. Mommy was proud of her. She must be, if she’s giving a present, that’s the only explanation! Linda’s eyes sparkled, and she settled herself back in.

Her mother closed the door, letting the latch catch. Explaining to Liu why they were getting a pet for the kid was going to be hard, but it would be worth it. They had to prove to their child that they did love her, no matter how imperfect she was.

Those thoughts couldn’t be further from little Linda’s mind, though, no, instead she was dreaming of what it would be like to have a friend. She didn’t imagine a ferret would talk much, and it sounded like something small, but still, a friend just for her.

Looking back on how she felt then, Linda would scoff. She’d been such a naive child. Her parents never loved her, she just chose to ignore that. So, so naive.


End file.
